Onyx
by Sky End
Summary: AU. Ia tidak menunggu Pan yang akan membawanya ke Neverland. Ia hanya menunggu seorang Pangeran Hujan.    Maybe  will be SasuNaru


**Fandom**: Naruto  
**Pairing**: None in this chapter (mentions of NaruHina maybe?)  
**Disclaimer**: Om Masashi :")  
**Notes**: Saya tahu "Is It Hurt" belum selesai. Tapi ide terlanjur ada.

* * *

**Onyx**

(c) _sky end  
_

_

* * *

_

Hujan kadang-kadang mengganggumu karena ia menghancurkan harimu pada saat yang tidak tepat. Hujan kadang malah menenangkanmu karena ia menangis untukmu, karena air matamu tidak menetes walau hatimu seperti di tusuk-tusuk jarum hitam yang begitu panjang. Begitu menyakitkan. Hujan kadang membuatmu senang karena kau bisa bermain di bawah hujan bersama kawan-kawanmu, tertawa-tawa—kakimu berkecipak di genangan air, membuat sepatumu basah.

Karena walaupun kau _yakin_ Ibumu akan marah, kau mengacuhkannya. Kau lebih suka bersenang-senang dahulu dan bersakit-sakit kemudian. Tahu kalau Ibumu tidak akan marah begitu besar karena soal sepele seperti ini. Tahu kalau ia menyayangimu dengan segenap hati—ia hanya takut kau bisa jatuh sakit. Mungkin karena dua hal: ia terlalu _sibuk_ mencumbu pacarnya atau ia hanya khawatir kepadamu.

Tapi tidak ada yang memandang hujan dengan rindu seperti pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru safir, yang bermata kosong seakan kau bisa menatap langsung ke dalam jiwanya yang sama kosongnya. Dan ketika hujan mulai terdengar ketika tetesan-tetesan air yang menghantam jendela dengan kecepatannya yang tersendiri, pemuda yang tadinya _sibuk_ itu beringsut ke arah jendela, hanya untuk menunggu seseorang datang.

Bukan _Pan_ yang membawanya ke Neverland, ia hanya menunggu seorang Pangeran Hujan dengan mata _onyx_ yang selalu datang ketika ia masih kanak-kanak, dan menjemputnya ke negeri hujan di mana ada _sihir_. Dimana sihir adalah kehidupan sehari-hari mereka. Tapi, sang Pangeran Hujan tidak pernah datang sejak ia menjejak umur lima belas tahun... sejak ia mempunyai pendamping di sisinya.

Dan walaupun ia berpisah dengan kekasihnya—karena ia _yakin_ itulah penyebabnya—si Pangeran Hujan tidak pernah datang kembali.

* * *

"Naruto, pergi ke Taman. Hinata menunggumu di sana sedari tadi," seorang laki-laki yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya menatap si pemuda dengan mata biru safir dengan pandangan agak kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika sepupunya yang tersayang terpaksa menunggu kekasihnya, Naruto—si pemuda bermata biru safir—selama dua jam penuh, sementara Naruto malah santai di rumahnya sendiri?

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Terdengar suara hujan yang menyapanya, dan ia melupakan kehadiran si pemuda berambut gondrong dengan mata _lavender_ itu. Ia malah turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan pelan sekali ke arah jendela, lalu duduk di pinggiran jendela, menatap hujan yang menyapanya seperti biasa. Meninggalkan Neji, sepupu dari kekasihnya diam seribu bahasa.

Neji, tentu saja sering mendengar tabiat Naruto ketika langit sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan hujan. Tapi, ia tidak sekalipun menyangka, Naruto yang begitu hidup, penuh canda tawa dan selalu bertengkar mulut dengan Kaiba soal 'siapa yang lebih keren', kini telah menjadi sesosok tubuh tanpa jiwa seperti ini. Tepat ketika hujan mulai menandakan kehadirannya, bahwa ia tidak akan _absen_.

"..._ame no ouji-sama_..."

Terdengar suara lirih yang terdengar dari bibir si pemuda biru safir. Tiba-tiba, Neji merasa bahwa ia tidak di inginkan di sini. Ia menelan salivanya perlahan, menatap lekat-lekat dan saksama kejadian yang tidak pernah di percayainya—yang tadinya ia kira sebagai kebohongan dari mulut ke mulut, mengingat hal itu keluar dari mulut Sakura dan Ino, sang penggosip handal sekolah mereka. (Dan sungguh, ia heran kenapa Hinata bisa berteman dengan mereka yang begitu—_berbeda_ dengannya.)

Dan Neji duduk diam di kursi, tidak bergerak, sampai hujan berhenti dan Naruto beranjak dari ambang jendela ke arah kasurnya, duduk, diam—sampai pada akhirnya lima menit kemudian, Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung selama beberapa detik, lalu memasang senyum khasnya yang biasa Neji lihat saat Naruto menjemput Hinata untuk pergi keluar, entah kencan atau minta di ajari suatu pelajaran.

"Neji—kenapa di sini?"

Dan suara itu suara gembira Naruto, seperti biasanya. Neji menelan ludah.

(Seakan-akan kejadian tadi hanya ilusinya saja.)

* * *

"Kau benar, ternyata, Haruno."

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, puas dengan kata-kata Neji, seraya ia menyedot _latte_ yang baru saja di antarkan ke meja oleh seorang pelayan. Di sebelahnya, Ino terkekeh sambil memandangi kukunya yang berhiaskan _nail art_, sedangkan Tenten hanya tersenyum manis kepadanya. Hinata tidak ada hari ini, katanya ada janji dengan Kiba.

"Aku 'kan melihatnya sendiri... seram tahu," ujar Ino sambil mendengus, menggoyang-goyangkan air mineral yang di pesannya. Ia merasa ia sudah cukup gendut untuk ukurannya, maka ia memutuskan untuk berdiet. Padahal, ia terlihat begitu kurus, bahkan di sebelah Sakura yang selalu berlomba menjadi lebih cantik. "Memandang hujan sampai begitu. Aku jadi tidak bisa bicara apa-apa."

"Seperti ada yang menutup mulutmu, benar?" Tenten yang sudah pernah melihatnya ketika dulu sedang mencari kaset yang di pinjam Naruto dan tiba-tiba saja hujan, ikut angkat bicara. Sakura, Ino dan Neji mengangguk. "Lalu, kau merasa tidak di inginkan? Ajaib. Anak itu—mungkin..." dan balada anggukan pun kembali terulang, membuat mereka semua tenggelam dalam lamunan.

Dan Neji kembali mengingat kata yang terdengar lirih ketika ia terdiam begitu saja. "Pangeran Hujan, kau dengar soal itu?" ia menatap tiga orang wanita yang semeja dengannya itu. (Walau ia terlihat seperti wanita dengan rambut gondrongnya.) Sakura dan Ino menggeleng sedangkan Tenten terlihat seperti ragu-ragu. "Sungguh aneh..." Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memasukkan sebuah donat langsung ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eh, apa kau bilang tadi—Pangeran Hujan?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"...kau tidak pernah dengar _urban legend_ yang dulu beredar di sekolah saat kita masih sekolah dasar?" Tenten menatap teman-temannya bergantian. Sakura berhenti menyeruput _latte_nya seakan ia baru saja di guyur dengan air dingin. Neji terpana, akhirnya tahu di mana ia mendengar kata-kata itu. Sedangkan Ino—yang kebetulan berbeda sekolah dasar dengan mereka—hanya diam membisu.

Neji masih mengingat samar-samr cuap-cuap kakak kelasnya dulu saat ia mengantarkan satu tumpukan kertas ulangan yang milik guru Bahasa, ketika guru Bahasa itu ternyata tidak ada di tempat, dan Neji masih ada perlu dengan guru itu sehingga tidak meninggalkan kelas. Ia jadi tanpa sengaja menguping sebuah cerita yang keluar dari mulut seorang kakak kelas yang terlihat sangat cantik.

Katanya, Pangeran Hujan adalah seorang Dewa Maut. Ia hanya muncul pada hari berhujan pada jam dua belas tepat. Ia di kabarkan sebagai seorang pemuda dengan mata _onyx_ yang sangat tampan, dan ia mencabut nyawa tidak dengan sabit seperti Dewa Maut standar. Maka, dulu—katanya berhati-hatilah kepada orang asing, kalau kata orang-orang. Neji tiba-tiba merinding memirkan sebuah kemungkinan yang tampaknya sangat mustahil baginya. Dan sayangnya, itu adalah kemungkinan terbesar yang terjadi.

"...jangan bilang, Naruto sudah pernah bertemu dengan—?"

* * *

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu menatap dari kejauhan, wajahnya dingin tanpa ekspresi. Menatap seorang gadis bermata _lavender_, dengan rambut halus berwarna indigo, sedang memeluk seekor kelinci. Pemuda itu memakai tudung berwarna indigo, sewarna dengan warna rambut gadis itu. Ia memerhatikan dengan saksama pergerakan gadis itu. Seakan ia adalah seorang penguntit yang merupakan penggemar berat gadis itu.

"...Hyuuga Hinata..."

Dan gadis itu menyebrang jalan untuk berteduh, tapi tidak melihat ada sebuah truk yang melaju kencang. Lalu terdengar bunyi teriakan nyaring, bunyi decitan rem dan juga bunyi klakson nyaring yang panjang dan—begitu saja, dan tiba-tiba gadis dengan rambut indigo halus itu tergeletak di jalanan, terluka. Sementara sang supir truk cepat-cepat kabur dari lokasi kejadian.

Merah _crimson_ menggenang bagai sebuah permadani. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan jaket model _hoodie_ keluar dari sebuah supermarket. Nama yang berkumandang seperti kaset yang rusak.

"HINATA-CHAN—?"

Dan sosok pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu telah hilang dari pandangan.


End file.
